


Desire

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Horny Junhoe, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: “I never understood desire until I felt your hands around my throat. Yes. I dream of many things.” Junhoe said “and the thought of your hand between my legs is just one of them, now shut up and kiss me”





	Desire

Junhoe knew it was morning before he opened his eyes, some internal clock telling it was time. He stretched his legs out feeling the soft hairs of Jiwon’s legs rub against him.

Stretching his arms out in front of him as he feels the push of his body back against Jiwon.

Jiwon still sleeping.

Junhoe felt the warmth of his bare skin against him. At first, Junhoe take comfort in their coupling, the undulation of Jiwon’s chest against Junhoe’s back as he breathes, each exhale warm against the back of his neck.

Jiwon’s one arm encircles him, his hand soft against Junhoe’s chest. Each point of contact a comfort, something that gives the younger a contentment.

After a while Jiwon stir softly against Junhoe’s back and he twist Junhoe so the younger can face him over his shoulder

Jiwon’s breathing changes, a smile forms between his lips and Junhoe know he was already awake.

Junhoe push back feeling Jiwon’s hardness against his ass. He wonders how it’ll be this time?

Will it be slow, sensuous, or will it be physical, the need was so great, they don’t hold back.

Gradually, Jiwon’s hand moves over the younger’s chest as he undulate against him, hips moving seductively, primitive, Junhoe’s needs are overpowering. He felt the fingers against his skin, raking over it so softly yet the sense of touch bores deeply into his being, reaches the core of him spurning Junhoe on.

Junhoe reach back and rub his hand down to Jiwon’s side, across his hip, over the flexing ass cheek and upper thigh. Jiwon moan in Junhoe’s ear and kiss the back of his neck. “uhmmmmmmmmm baby” and Jiwon’s hand moves downward.

Later on Junhoe slip his hand between them, feeling the wet head of Jiwon’s cock then grasp the thick shaft. Jiwon flex in his hand, then push through his fingers pressing against Junhoe, probing down between his ass cheeks. Junhoe guide Jiwon to his opening, he holds his cock against it as Jiwon test its tightness.

He pushes against Junhoe till he can’t stand it, can’t hold back any longer, wanting to feel the penetration; feel Jiwon sink into his depths.

Jiwon push him onto his stomach and move over him. And then Junhoe push his ass upward, waiting, ready to beg if necessary.

The older lean down and kiss Junhoe’s neck, the spot below his left ear that Jiwon know is ticklish. The younger squirm at Jiwon’s ministrations and he nip Junhoe’s ear as he presses his cock against his tightness.

It is too much, Junhoe’s desire for Jiwon is too great, the need of this fuck is too high.

Junhoe push against Jiwon, forcing his hand and the older grasp each wrist and pin Junhoe down. Jiwon can hold Junhoe in place, but he cannot stop Junhoe’s movements, the undulating of his body beneath Jiwon and the way Junhoe push his ass upward against Jiwon’s cock

“Fuck me hyung~ fuck me please” Junhoe whispered seductively, he eventually feels the push against his tightness, the wide flared head of Jiwon’s cock slowly stretching him open.

“uuuhhhmmm hyunggg uummm” he moans

Jiwon bury his face in Junhoe’s hair at the back of his head and he felt Jiwon’s hot breath on his neck.

Junhoe slowly push against him, not to get free, but to urge Jiwon onward, to feel the breach of his opening.

“I need more hyung~ give it to me please” he whines

The tightness of his opening stretching around Jiwon’s cock as it slides inward, slowly, inch after inch, filling this need within. He pushes upward, and Jiwon push down till their bodies come together and Junhoe feel Jiwon grind his hips against his ass knowing he have all of Jiwon, every inch of Jiwon.

“uuuuhhh Junhoe, you’re still tight baby” Jiwon moaned

How long they lay locked together? I don’t know. A few seconds? Minutes? It could have been hours or days.

They don’t care.

Junhoe feel the weight of Jiwon’s body leave his back, and the thickness buried within pull outward, slowly, for an impossibly long time.

Then Jiwon push back in, all the way, “uuuuuuh FUUUCK hyuuuung ~” Junhoe can’t help it. He cries out and push upward to meet Jiwon’s descending hips.

“aaaaaaaaahhh fuccck Jiwon, uhhmmm” Junhoe moans

Then Jiwon pulling outward again, and again and again, till Junhoe loosen to his penetration.

“you want my cock love? Uuuhhmmmm take it baby, take it” Jiwon whispers

Junhoe take Jiwon easily now and his pace increases, faster and faster, till Jiwon’s hips smack against Junhoe’s ass. The sound of their fuck echoes in the room and it spurns them on, pushes them to move with greater urgency. He can feel every thrust inward and Jiwon’s thickness filling him, over and over

“uuhhhmmmmmm” they both moaned

The room grows hot; Junhoe’s whole body feels feverish. He feels the wetness of his skin. He feels Jiwon’s heat, hovering just above him. And the droplets of sweat that rain down on his back. Where Jiwon’s body slides against his own, their skin is wet, trying desperately to cool them down even as they exert themselves harder, faster, trying to burn themselves up.

The bed rocks roughly against the wall and the movement reflects their own. Rough, physical and pummeling into Junhoe’s depths. Jiwon fall on top of him, heaving for breath as he continues to thrust inward, sinking as deeply as he can into Junhoe’s body.

Junhoe feel his own hardness as it is pressed tightly into the bed with the weight of Jiwon on top of him.

He feels raw and opened-up completely to Jiwon.

“I’m yours, hyunggg~” Junhoe whispers

“I love you, Junhoe” he replied

“I love you too” Junhoe breathlessly responds

“I’m going to… aaahhhhh fuckkkk baby” Jiwon hoarsely whisper in Junhoe’s ear, he thrust roughly into him, all the way and Junhoe feel the flex of Jiwon’s cock as he erupts in his depths.  

Jiwon continue pumping his hips, working his spurting cock till he’s unable to take any more stimulation. Then Junhoe lay beneath Jiwon feeling the fullness still buried within him.

Junhoe knows him, the stamina that Jiwon have, the ability to keep going and Junhoe push upward getting Jiwon to flip over his own back.

Jiwon smirked “hiiii~” he whispers

Junhoe see it in his eyes and smile as Junhoe ease up on his knees and straddle onto Jiwon’s waist.

“want more babe?” he asked the younger

Junhoe bit his lower lip as he feels Jiwon’s first load leak out, trickling down his inner thigh.

He slips out a dirty moan “uhmmmmm fuck Jiwon, yes I want more~”

It amuses him, knowing it’ll lube Jiwon’s cock for their next fuck. He eases up and take Jiwon in hand. He feels the hardness within his fingers, wanting more, and Junhoe ease down till he feels the wet slick head touch his opening. Junhoe didn’t stop, didn’t slow his descent, as he takes Jiwon again, quickly, all the way.

He moves slowly at first, up and down…up and down. Over and over and over, feeling Jiwon’s thickness piston through his opening. It excites him, so much he feels his own arousal. Junhoe’s cock flops wetly against Jiwon’s stomach with his movements and it drives Junhoe onward, working himself up and down faster till the bed squeaks with their fuck.

Junhoe leaned back, propping up on his outstretched hands he continues to work his hips, but this time Jiwon’s penetration makes him quiver, every move downward making Junhoe see stars.

“Uuuhhhhhhhhh Jiwonnnn”

He tries to make it more intense by slamming himself downward on Jiwon’s thickness.

“Fuck baby, you’re so hooooot fuuuuuck~” Jiwon murmured

Junhoe want Jiwon to touch him within that draws out this animalistic need; desire, lust, want, all made physical. His cock bounces wetly off his own stomach as he continues to work his hips.

Jiwon’s hands slide up each thigh and around Junhoe’s cock.

“ummmmm Jiwon~” Junhoe whines

And then Jiwon tug on Junhoe’s sac, painfully increasing Junhoe’s pleasure and he tug against Jiwon’s grasp as he continues to work his hips. The older’s left hand takes Junhoe, fingers loose around his shaft, just enough contact as Jiwon hold him up.

As Junhoe work on his hips, driving Jiwon into his depths, he also moves through Jiwon’s hand, stroking his arousal. Junhoe is so hard he feels his cock flex into Jiwon’s hand.

But Junhoe doesn’t stop, he doesn’t slow for an instant, instead he keeps driving himself down on Jiwon’s thickness till he’s heaving for breath and his skin glistens hotly in the morning light.

It’s all too much.

Junhoe feel the surge of release and slam down on Jiwon roughly. Their fuck rocks the bed as it squeaks in protest. Junhoe feel every muscle tighten, his cock swells thicker in Jiwon’s grasp and uncontrollably Junhoe shove upward with his first release.

“uhmmmmm Jiwon, Jiwon ~ Ji – aaaaah fucck” he’s chanting Jiwon’s name

It is thick, arcing through the air spattering Junhoe in the face and on the neck. He shudders and shove up again with his second eruption that spatters to Jiwon’s chest.

Junhoe keep working his hips, pushing through the fatigue, the exertion making his skin boil as he erupts again and again, spattering on Jiwon’s stomach then slicking his hand as the last dribbles out.

Junhoe can barely keep moving as his entire body aches for him to stop, but he keeps on moving, keep working his hips for he can feel Jiwon’s other hand tighten on his thigh.

“ummmmm baby ~” Jiwon moans

Junhoe knows that Jiwon is close again, he can see it in his eyes this need for release. Sitting up straight feeling his own load trickle down his face, chest and stomach, Junhoe ride Jiwon’s cock.

He rides it roughly, slamming his ass down on Jiwon’s hips taking him all the way. Junhoe do it till Jiwon cry out “fuuuck baby I’m gonnaaaa uhhhhh Junhoe – Junhooeee uh baby shhhhhhit”

Junhoe felt that Jiwon shove upward. He pushes up, trying to get even deeper, so many times Junhoe lose track. But he feels it, the way Jiwon fills him up again.

Jiwon fall still, and Junhoe roll over beside him.

Their skin shines in the morning light, stomachs pumping up and down as they try to catch their breaths and wait for their hearts to slow back to normal.

Junhoe noticed that Jiwon was staring at him and he felt the contentment that exist between them without having to look.

But Junhoe turns his face at Jiwon’s side for he wants to see his boyfriends’ face, to know he’s really there. It pleases Junhoe.  

Jiwon smile as he reaches over and wipes his cheek. Then, when he moves towards Junhoe, he close the distance and they kiss, gently at first, then with more passion, open mouthed. They barely separate when Junhoe hear Jiwon’s whisper.

“Good morning, my princess”

Junhoe chuckled and cupped Jiwon’s face “Good Morning, hyung~”


End file.
